Loud clone wars
by 1049
Summary: Takes place during the last loud on earth As Lincoln and Clyde where running from what they believed was zombies they meet a native american Girl named Arizona who tells them that It's not a zombie apocalypse just a storm but the following events that happen after they meet changes there lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

In orbit of earth A triangle like ship with red paint in the middle top and bottom was heading towards the planet. On the bridge of the ship stood a man that man was Jedi General Obi-wan Kenobi

" General Kenobi " Said his second in command " Yes what is it Cody " Obi wan said to His second in command Clone Commander Cody of the 212th clone Battalion " Sir we have are reaching the planet but are scanners detected a message from the from a the planet from A place called royal woods it appears the locals we all called to the same location to wait out a storm but from are scans the storm is getting worse " Cody said to Obi-wan

The Jedi General looked at the hollow map " Well it looks like they could use some help Cody prepare the gunships and along with food and medical supplies and the men as well" Obi-wan said to his second in command who was about to ask until " General where detecting three separatist cruisers coming out of hyper space!" A naval officer shouted as he pointed out the window as the enemy warships appeared in front of them " Cody get to the gunships know I'll do what i can to cover you fro here " Obi-wan said to his second in command

In Royal woods a young native american girl about thirteen years of age wearing brown boots blue jeans a dark colored shirt and a cowboy hat was riding on a horse ' Mom and dad are going to kill me for not watching the herd' the young native american said in her mind as she walks down the horse she could her the sound of thunder ' better hurry and find them ' She said as she gestured her horse to go faster

As she was riding on her horse she spotted to figure to figures as she got closer she could see the two figures two boys about eleven years old one had white skin white hair and buck teeth he wore and orange polo and blue jeans white shoes with orange strips the other was an dark skin boys he had black hair wore glasses wore a green and blue striped polo shirt and black pants

" Hey are you guys alright?" the girl asked them as she got closer the to boys hushed " Pss quiet !" One of the boys said to her causing her to look at them with a raised eyebrow " uh why?" She asked " Because the zombies out here will here you" the other boy said to her

The girl looks at them with a strange look on her face " Uh what are you guys Talking about?" she asked them " There's a zombie apocalypse going on and the mayor told survivors to go the mall" the first boy said to her. This resulted in the girl face palming causing the two boy to look at her

" You guys are idiots you know that" the girl said to the boys causing them to look at with confused looks "uh why do you say that?" the second boy asked. "Because it's not a zombie apocalypse there's a major storm going on and the mayor instructed everyone to go to the mall to wait it out until it was over" the girl told the boys

" Oh " the two said to her. the girl shook her head " Well aside from that Names Arizona" Arizona said to the two boys.

The first boy spoke " Nice to me you Arizona I'm Lincoln Loud " Lincoln said to her. Then the second boy looked at her " Nice to meet you I'm Clyde Mcbride " Clyde said to her " Well nice to meet you two" Arizona Said to the " Same here but what are you doing out here if you don't mind us asking?" Lincoln asked.

Arizona let out a sigh " My Family owns a bison ranch not far from here they came into town to get some food from the store while I was at home taking a nap when the first sound of thunder woke me up then when I looked outside I saw that the heard was gone" Arizona said to the two

" How can a heard of Bison be hard to find?" Clyde asked her with a raised eyebrow " You be surprised how far they can get when your not paying attention " Arizona said as the sound of thunder shook the sky " Hey I brought two extra horses hope on" Arizona said to the two

Both Lincoln and Clyde where looked at each other before getting on the horses. The Trio began to walk for a couple minutes keeping an eye out for the large animals. The out of nowhere there was aloud crashing sound that sounded like and explosion instead of lighting

" Uh you guys heard that to right?" Arizona asked Lincoln and Clyde " Uh it would be hard not to" Lincoln said to. Clyde turned his head from the two and saw smoke rising up from the park near them " Guys Look!" Clyde shouted as he pointed in the direction of the smoke Arizona and Lincoln turned to the direction of the smoke

As they slowly walked towards they could hear what sounded like men groaning " Do you think people are hurt over there ?" Lincoln asked her. Arizona Looked at him " Only one way to find out" She said to him as rides as fast as she could on her horse to go faster Lincoln and Clyde followed her the closer the got the more smoke they can see.

Finally getting close they saw what looked liked aircraft of some kind and see men in what looked like white armor one of them had an orange stripes a Visor and what appears to be a flood light and two antenna's one on the helmet and on the shoulder pads " what are you kids doing it's not safe out here" said one of them men who's armor and color stripes look like military

" we where looking for our heard until we heard a loud crash " Lincoln said to the man " Are you guys Military because I never seen Military uniforms like yours before " Clyde said to the man " Oh where military alright " the man said as he removed his helmet to reveal his face was human tan skin brown eyes a high fade military style haircut with a scar on the side of his face " Clone Commander Cody 212th Clone Battalion Of the grand army of the Republic" Cody said getting confused looks from the three kids

Lincoln was the first to speak " Grand Army of the Republic?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow. Cody looked at the young man and was about to say something when there was another explosion " Oh No" Cody said

In orbit

The republic fleet was in ruins as the the fleet of separatist was moving closer towards the planet " Uh General" A battle droid said " What is it?" General Grievous asked the battle droid " Uh Our scanners indicate that the Republic forces that escaped towards the planet had all landed in one location bout are spread thin" The battle droid said to Grievous

The Separatist General looked at the scanners to see that the republic forces had all gathered in Royal woods " Prepare the landing craft where going to hunt down the republic dogs and terminate anyone else who gets in are way " The General said to the droid.

" Roger Roger" the Droid said to the General and exited the bridge to prepare ground forces to land in Royal woods.

**( This is something I came up with so let me know what you think)**


	2. Chapter 2

The people of Royal woods had gathered in the mall to take cover from the storm by order of mayor Davis the loud sisters and there mother where near the main entrance as there father and the Mcbrides came back in " Oh thank goodness you made it back but where's Lincoln and Clyde?" Rita asked her husband " Uh We looked every where for them but still couldn't find them" Lynn Sr. said.

Just as Rita was about to say something but was cut off because of and Explosion that shook the ground beneath them " What was that !?" Rita shouted.

Lincoln and the others saw the smoke from the explosion " Whoa what was that?" Lincoln asked " I think i know " Cody said and then turned to Lincoln " Mind if I borrow your animal?" Cody asked Lincoln " not at all" Lincoln said as he jumped off the horse Cody got on and started to ride of towards the explosion.

General Obi Wan Kenobi stumbled out of an Escape pod as he did he could see that one of the pods and had exploded with the some of the clones inside he looked around to that most of them where intact " General are you alright?" A clone asked as he walked over to the Jedi General " I'm fine how are the rest of the men?" Kenobi asked the clone " I'm not sure sir all I know is that where in the location of the massive storm that we saw in orbit" the clone said. The sound of thunder shook the sky.

" General!" A voice shouted Obi Wan and the clone turned to see Commander Cody riding on animal " Commander am I glad to see" Obi wan said as he struggled to get on his feet " What's the situation Here?" He asked his second in command " Sir almost half of are tanks are gone as well as some platoons and some of the men are to injured to move by them selves" Cody said to General Kenobi

" Well then let's take what forces we have and try to Find a place to wait out this storm" Kenobi said to Cody "Actually sir I Ran into some locals back that way they may know some where we can hunker down and wait out this storm" Cody said to Obi Wan " well alright then let's-" Obi wan was cut off when he heard the sound of animal. Cody and Obi wan turn there heads to see a heard of large animals with dark brown hair and to white horns on there head a large male was walking slowly towards one of the clone with a heard of them behind them.

The animal walked by them slowly the clones with blasters in there hands raised them slightly just in case the animals charged. Obi Wan watched as the first animal approached him and then lied downed in front of him Obi Wan looked over to see some of the clones who where on stretchers " Cody I think I have a way to move are wounded" Obi Wan said to cody

Back with Lincoln and the others Lincoln was sitting on the side AT-TE Tank with Clyde and Arizona and some of the clones " So what are you guys doing here?" Lincoln asked of the clones

" Simple kid when we where to explore the unkown regions in order to find anyone or life in general when we came out of hyper space it wan until we where in orbit are ship detected a large weather anomaly in this area " the clone said to Lincoln as thunder rocked the sky " Storms getting worse lets head towards location you told us about " the clone said to Lincoln " What your commander shouldn't we wait for him?" Lincoln asked the clone. " Kids gotta point the commander won't where to find us if we leave " Another clone said.

Just as the clone Lincoln was talking to about to say something they heard an animal coming towards them Arizona knew that sound all to looked towards the sound of the animal and saw Obi Wan riding on a horse with Cody walking next to him but what caught there attention was that some of the clones that where wounded where on stretchers one each side of a large animal with dark fur on the head and light brown fur on the body with horns sticking out of it's head.

" Commander Cody Sir" A clone shouted running towards him " Waxer is everyone ready ?" Cody as him " Yes sir we where just waiting on you and General Kenobi" Waxer said to Cody" Well then lets not waist time this storm is not going to be letting up any time soon" Just as Obi wan said that It started to rain he turned his attention to Lincoln, Clyde and Arizona " I Take it these are the locals that you told me about?" Obi Wan asked his commander " Yes Sir" Cody said to the Jedi General.

Cody looked at the Jedi General " Yes sir they informed of town center where the locals are residing to wait out the storm General" Cody Said to Obi Wan " Very lead the Way cause the faster we can get out of this storm Get the troops ready to move " General Kenobi said to Cody " Yes Sir" Cody said as he rushed to get the troops to move out.

Obi Wan turned his attention to the three kids " I Don't believe we've been properly introduce My name Jedi General Obi Wan Kenobi and you three are?" Obi wan asked the three children.

" I'm Lincoln Loud and this is my Friend Clyde Mcbride and this is Arizona " Lincoln said he introduced his Friends " Hi " Clyde said to Obi Wan " Thank you for finding my herd I Thought it would take me all day to find them" Arizona said to Obi Wan "your herd?" Obi wan asked her. " Yes family has a ranch and my father picks the ones that are ready to go to the meat packing factory and those that stay with us he said it something that are people have done for generations" Arizona said to Obi Wan.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow wondering what she was referring to just then the sky shook once more with thunder and lightning " You'll have time to explain more later right know we need to get to shelter to wait out this storm" Obi wan said to them. not long after they start to move towards shelter as quick as the they could to find shelter from the storm unaware that a probe droid was watching there every move.


	3. Chapter 3

Royal Woods mall

As Everyone waits out the storm The loud Family sits silently as the older sisters hang out and talk with there friends The younger sisters where with there parents near the main Entrance of the mall Rita loud sighed and her husband placed his hand on her shoulder " Don't worry hun I'm sure Lincoln is fine he's a smart kid " Lynn Sr. said to his wife as he used his other hand to hold Lily.

" I Know it's just that the storm is really bad out there" Rita said to her husband " wincoln" Little lily said as she pointed out the towards the main entrance of the mall " Not now Lily" Lynn Sr. Said to his youngest daughter " Wincoln!" Lily said louder as she pointed at the doors then they soon heard a what sounded like metal scratching each other " whats that?" A Police officer asked as they turned towards the entrance and saw what looked liked walking tanks in formation heading towards the mall towards the mall but what caught there eye were Soldiers in white armor walking side by side next to Bison but notice some of them where laying on stretchers that where tied to each side of the bison

Mayor Davis walks outside to greet the men one of the with brown hair and a beard wearing some white armor on the top of his clothing. " who are you and why are you here?" Mayor Davis asked with a stern look on her face " Allow me to introduce myself My name is Jedi General Obi wan Kenobi This is my Second in command Commander Cody" Obi Wan said to Mayor Davis.

" Some of my Men are injured badly we where told this place has enough room to place some of our wounded here " Cody said to Mayor Davis. This Caused Mayor Davis to raise an eyebrow " Mine telling me who told you about this ?" Mayor Davis asked them " Those three kids did over there" Cody said as gestured to three kids, Mayor Davis looks to who he gestured and saw one girl who she never meet but the other two she did one was Clyde Mcbride, who was on a horse and the other was none other than Lincoln Loud the only boy in the Loud family " Why am I not surprised " Mayor Davis said. Then turned her attention to General Kenobi.

" Alright there's a closed store that's empty there should be enough room to place your wounded" Mayor Davis said to General Kenobi " Thank you " Obi wan said as he signaled his men to lead the bison into the mall. " Alright everyone Back up, Back up" A police officer said as other officers made a clear way for the Bison carrying the injured clones on the stretchers to an empty apartment store with enough room to treat the wounded men.

As the loud family watched the Bison move the wounded men into the closed store to treat them The notice there brother/son on one of the walking tanks. Lincoln see's his family and gets off one of the tanks " Well i gotta go and face my mom and dad Bye " Lincoln said to the clone " Huh Good luck Kid" the clone gunner said to him.

Lincoln and Clyde walked to there family's " Uh and were where you boys !?" Rita asked with a stern look on her face. Lincoln and Clyde let out a sigh " Alright last night me and Clyde snuck into Lisa's bunker and ended up watching a Zombie movie marathon all night and when morning came we saw that the house was thrashed so we kinda thought that it was a zombie apocalypse so we tried to avoid the mall and lead the zombies away" Lincoln said to his mother.

" then Arizona the girl over on top of the horse told us that it wasn't a zombie apocalypse it was just a storm and such" Clyde said to his dads " Okay what about those soldiers and such?" Rita asked her son " Well these guys aren't really from around here " Lincoln said to his mother " Yeah we literally guessed that Lincoln" Lori said to her little brother.

" Well from what that clone trooper told us they where sent to the unkown regions which is where are solar system is to find life " Lincoln said to his family " Wait if there here to find life then how come they didn't come down in there ship and how come they have wounded?" Luan asked her brother " You know they never told us that to be honest with you " Lincoln said to his family. " Yeah all they said to us was that when they came into orbit they detected a lard weather anomaly and told us they choose to to come to Royal Woods to help out people here" Lincoln said to his family.

In orbit

On board the dreadnought General Grievous was standing on the bridge of his ship " Uh General" A battle droid said " What is it" Grievous said to the droid " Are probe droid located the Jedi's Position " the droid said " Good prepare the landing craft target major cities across the planet I'll deal with Kenobi" Grievous said " Roger Roger " The droid said.

On earth General Kenobi was with some of the local doctors who where tending to the wounded clones " How are my men?" General Kenobi asked one of the doctors " Yes some of there wounds where bad but nothing to serious " The Doctor said to Obi wan who nodded. Obi Wan walks out of the store and towards the main entrance where he spots the mayor and Cody talking " Cody " Obi wan said getting his second in command attention.

" Yes General " Cody said to him " How are things going on here ?" Obi Wan asked him " Things are going fine Sir some of are remaining troops have been stationed on top of the complex " Cody said to Obi Wan " Good " Obi Wan said to Cody. " Mind telling me why you some of your soldiers on top of the mall?" Mayor Davis asked him with a raised eyebrow

Obi Wan sighed and looked at the Mayor " when we arrived to this planet where where followed by a military force now as the Separatist an army followed by a government focused on controlling the Galaxy on the General of the Separatist army followed me and destroyed my Fleet which what lead us here My men will stay her to hold off the Separatist forces here will you evacuate your people should the time come " Obi wan said to Mayor Davis.

" General Look!" Cody shouted as he pointed up in the air Kenobi and Mayor Davis looked up in the air to a ship of some kind " Looks the time has come for you to evacuate your people" Obi wan said to her.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	4. Chapter 4

General Grievous watches as his land craft lands in royal woods And his army marches forward

" Uh General" A battle droid said to Droid commander " What is it" Grievous said tot he droid. " uh Sir Are Forces are not massive enough to hold all of the Target locations We may only be able to occupy a couple of areas for at least two rotations " the battle droid told General Grievous.

Grievous let a loud growl " It matters not once I kill Kenobi I want the fleet to bombard the planet with a full orbital strike is that Clear " Grievous said to the droid " yes sir" the battle droid said to General Grievous as the droid walked away he could feel his ship touch the ground.

At Royal Woods Mall

Obi Wan Kenobi was talking to Mayor Davis " So you want me to lie to the people?' She asked him " Well yes just tell the that if a flood making it's way here that should get them moving hopefully fast enough before the Separatist arrive here" Obi Wan said to her " what about you wounded where are they gonna go or let alone move them?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh I believe those Bison as you call them can help move them to a safe location " Obi Wan said to Mayor Davis " Alright I'll go tell everyone that we need to move to another location until the 'Floods' are over " Mayor Davis said to Obi Wan " Thank you mayor me and my men will do are best to cause minimal damage to this Facility I'll do my best to see if the Republic can cover the damages you have my word " Obi wan said to her

The Scene changes

to See the people of Royal woods leaving the mall to a Secondary location.

Lincoln was with Clyde and Arizona helping some of the wounded clones on the to stretchers " Here let me help you with that" Lincoln said to a clone who was trying to lift a stretcher with a wounded clone on it " Okay one two three and lift" the clone said as he and Lincoln lifted the stretcher and tied it to the Bison " Thanks for the help kid" the clone said as he ruffled Lincoln's hair and walked back to join the others.

Lincoln was walking back to his family until he was stopped by commander Cody and Obi wan Kenobi " Excuse me Lincoln" Kenobi said to him " Yes what can help you guys with something?" Lincoln asked him " Yes I need you and your two friends to help escort are wounded to the hospital that is here " Cody said to him.

" Excuse me " Cody and Obi Wan turned to see Rita loud walking towards " Is there a reason why your asking my son for help" Rita asked General with an angered look seeing that the General is asking her son to do something that she might not like. " why yes ma'am you see while we don't know this area as well as you do and since your son and his friends to help escort my injured men to your hospital I'll have commander Cody Send two of his best men to escort them" General Kenobi said to Rita loud.

The Loud mother looked at Kenobi with a stern " Fine but so help me if anything happens to my son your gonna wish you haven't meant me" Rita said in a menacing tone as she turned and walked away. Cody looked at General Kenobi " well that was interesting " Cody said to Obi Wan " Yes Have Boil and Waxer escort the boy and his friends to the hospital we'll have to deal with Grievous with the men we have" Obi wan said to his second in command

In orbit

The separatist fleet was holding position awaiting Grievous's orders the battle droid commander was was walking around on the bridge uh commander we have enemy ships exiting hyperspace " a Battle droid said to battle droid commander " What!?" The battle droid shouted then twenty Venator class Star Destroyers appeared infront of them

" Uh sir where out numbered by thirteen!" A battle droid shouted to the commander droid " oh no" The battle droid said. On board the Republic command ship stood Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano " General Skywalker " A clone said walking up to the Jedi

" Yes Rex" Anakin said to his best clone commander " Are Scanners indicate that General Kenobi is on the planet and so is General Grievous " Rex said to the Jedi General " Thank you Rex order all ships to fire we need to break through this blockade" Anakin said to his clone commander " Yes General all ships fire !" Rex ordered.

On the planet

The people of Royal Woods made it to a secondary refugee location Royal woods Arena as the cars where filling up the parking lot The louds where sitting In Vanzilla waiting to get in

" Man how come Lincoln get's to ride a horse and take those guys to a hospital " Lana said annoyed that her older brother and his friend where doing something important " Because dude there General asked Lincoln, Clyde and that other girl to take them there" Luna said to her little sister " She's Literally and beside he sent some of soldiers to guard Lincoln so I'm sure there fine" Lori said

Just as Luan was about to make a joke the ground shook as a large explosion " WHAT WAS THAT!?" Lola asked loudly Just then the heard jet engines they looked out the window to a group of F-15 fighter jets fly pass them as the heard more explosions " Hey look the Explosions look like there coming from the mall!" Lana Shouted.

Lori, Leni, and Lola widen there eyes in shock " NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the three sisters shouted in horror " Wait What about Lincoln!?" Rita shouted in Terror.

**( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


End file.
